Blessed With A Curse
by LexayRaee
Summary: They say if you love someone, you should let them go. If they love you, the will come back. / set two years after graduation. Jade/Beck, Jade/Andre, Cat/Andre, Cat/Robbie. / note: I have no laptop, updates will take a while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on FF. It's set after graduation at Hollywood Arts and this is only the prologue. The rest of the story will be from Jade's point of view - this was only to give you a helping hand. **

**-Lexi **

They say if you love someone, let them go. If they come back, then it's meant to be. And that's what happened. Jade let Beck go, except this time he didn't come back. They had their ups and downs, like any normal couple. Towards the end it was a little more down than up. It stopped being worth something. With Jade's sarcastic comments and Beck compiling to things that she said, only sometimes did he fight against her. Her jealousy didn't help, constantly jealous of girls that swarmed around Beck all desperate for his attention.

When graduation came along, their relationship was fake smiles and small hello's in the hallway. To keep the peace for their group, they would keep quiet among the others and act like everything was fine. Act like their hearts weren't being ripped into two whenever they saw one another. It was difficult, yes, but they had to continue. Jade always liked a challenge.

It was two years after graduation, and their group had gone about their separate ways. For the most part, everyone attempted to stay in touch with one another. Andre and Cat were the only ones to keep in contact with everyone, but that was only because Jade had made a point to isolate herself from everyone else. She spoke to Andre if they ever needed musical help and Cat because well...it was Cat.

Normally Andre wouldn't ask Jade to help him with music, but since it was only the two of them who got a place in NYCDA, he didn't have a choice. Cat went to Juilliard, and Jade didn't care for where anybody else went.

As Jade and Cat shared an apartment, it wasn't long before the inevitable happened. Cat wanted everyone to come over for Christmas, and whilst Jade hated the idea, she had no choice. After all, she couldn't deprive Cat of seeing her friends. Since leaving Hollywood Arts, the brunette had changed a lot. She was a lot calmer now, and bit her tongue occasionally. Yet she wouldn't hesitate in getting into arguments and making comments at people. The only reason for the slight change in behaviour was that it made Cat upset - and one thing Jade hated was making Cat upset.


	2. Shotgun!

It was the morning of the arrival of their first guest: Robbie. He would be staying with Andre in his apartment, which was two blocks from the girls' apartment.

The plan was, that on Christmas Eve, they would order takeout, maybe watch a few movies and decorate. Once the decorations were done, everyone would stay at Cat and Jade's for the night before opening presents and having celebrations on Christmas Day. After the New Year, people would disperse. They would all see the New Year together like old times. This was, of course, if Jade didn't kill Tori before hand.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Jade awoke to the motion and sound of Cat jumping on her bed whilst demanding that she get up. Cat knew the rules about waking Jade up, and today was no exception.

"Cat..." She called the girls name in a threatening tone and Cat stopped jumping. The redhead got off the bed and stood beside her.

"Robbie's here today, you said you would pick him up from the airport!"

"Why can't Andre do it?!" Without waiting for an answer, she groaned and rolled over, not prepared to go and get Shapiro since he wasn't even really her friend.

"Andre is working! C'mon Jadey, you promised!" Even though she wasn't facing her, Jade knew Cat was doing the pouty face. Rolling her eyes, she got up from her bed and shoved Cat out of her room. Heading into the bathroom, she washed, put her toned-down makeup on and got dressed before stepping out. His flight was due in thirty minutes, and they were a twenty minute drive from the airport. But this was New York, and this place was infamous for it's traffic.

"CAT!" Jade screeched her name and the redhead appeared at her side. As they headed downstairs and the second that her Prius came into sight, Cat yelled shotgun and stood like one of the Queen's guards beside the passenger door. Saying nothing, Jade just rolled her eyes and opened the car.

By the time they reached the airport, Robbie had been standing outside for half an hour, and looked like a drowned rat. His shirt was soaked, and his glasses were all steamed up. Much to Jade's delight, he seemed to be without his little friend. Getting out the car, Cat ran over to him full of apologies. Jade just opened the boot.

"Shapiro! Your stuff" She pointed to the boot and stood there waiting for him. "Oh, and you look like hell"

"Nice to see you too, Jade" Since their graduation, they hadn't kept in contact. Neither seemed to bothered though. He went in for a hug but Jade noticed and was quick on the mark.

"Touch me and I will shave your 'fro off in your sleep" Catching on to the fact that she wasn't joking, he backed away and placed his arms to his side. "Now hurry up, it's raining, in case you didn't notice" Sarcastically she headed towards her door when Robbie yelled shotgun, much to Cat's disliking.

When they started arguing, Jade just became more frustrated. "Cat! He said shotgun, he's in the front. Get in the back and shut up so we can go home"

"Phooey" Cat pouted looking at Jade hoping for a different result, but got nothing. She gave a defeated sigh and got in the car.

They were stuck in traffic when it started. Robbie had just sat there, tapping on the dashboard after he nearly got his hand cut off when trying to touch Jade's stereo system. Next thing, Cat was singing singing Christmas songs and Robbie was joining in. The old Jade would've yelled at them both to shut up, but she just sat there. With her de-coloured plain black hair, she even started singing along. By the time traffic had let up, they were doing a rather good rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.

Pulling up outside of their apartment block, all three were in high spirits and as Robbie got his things out the boot, Jade just went inside - not threatening him if he told anyone. Cat stayed behind, to keep him company since she didn't mind the rain. "She's changed" Robbie murmured to her, just low enough so that if Jade was lurking she wouldn't hear.

"I know" Was all Cat had time to reply before Jade's voice was heard yelling at them both to hurry up.

**A/N:**

**It seems the story has caught the attention of some of you. Thank you for the kind comments. **

**-Lexi **


	3. Titanic

By the time Andre had finished work and came over, Jade had warmed to Robbie a considerable amount. Maybe two years could make a difference?

"OMG!" Cat started squealing, bouncing happily to their door.

"What?" Jade's tone wasn't threatening, but curious. As a familiar figure appeared in the doorway, Cat threw her arms around him.

"Andre's here!" She always got like this. Even though Andre came around practically everyday, Cat still got excited to see Andre. It was weird, but she thought nothing of it.

"Hey, 'Lil Red" Andre returned the hug and walked over to Robbie, pulling him into a bro hug. "How you doin' man?"

As the pair caught up, Jade headed into the kitchen to make coffee. Her obsession hadn't changed with the drink. As Cat came up behind her in the kitchen she informed her of the boys' departure. "Why so soon?" Jade questioned her, she got along well with Andre and Robbie, so why would they leave earlier? Paranoia set in slightly, something she never really got over from High School.

"Oh Robbie was tired, and Andre has a paper due or something" Cat simply shrugged, not noticing her insecurity, and pulled a lollipop out from the cupboard. "Tomorrow, I'm taking Robbie to see Liberty and the Tori and Beck are coming at like five" At the mention of Tori and Beck, Jade froze slightly.

"YOU broke up with him, remember?" A voice inside her head reminded her, but he was a lot of her firsts, that didn't mean she couldn't still hurt, did it? "Yeah, whatever" Simply shrugging she helped Cat unwrap her lollipop since she was too inadequate to do it herself, and informed her of her plans for the night. "I'm going to take a bath and then we can watch a movie?" Jade knew Cat well enough so that she knew on stormy nights Cat couldn't sleep and would end up crawling into her bed. It might've been two years, but Cat really didn't change. Jade found the rain peaceful, it helped her sleep so she wasn't that bothered when Cat decided to share her warmth.

"Kk!" Leaving the red head. She headed into the bathroom and ran a bath, just thinking about things. Stripping from her clothes, she stepped into the ceramic tub and just sat there, thinking.

It would be two years since she saw Beck. Two years. They had agreed no contact, and she knew nothing about him except that he stayed in Los Angeles. And, thanks to Cat making it slip, he was dating Vega. But that was over a year ago now, she was probably just rebound. At least that's what Jade told herself for her own sanity. She didn't want to dwell on the fact that she had been suspicious of them, and now her thoughts had come true.

An hour had past before she finally got out of the bathroom, wrapping a black towel around her, she took a seat beside Cat on the couch. The girl was mindlessly flipping through channels. "C'mon Cat, pick a film whilst I get changed okay?" She left the room and headed to her own, changing into cotton pyjama pants and a plain black tank top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and went back to sit next to Cat, carrying a large blanket, big enough for the two of them to wrap around themselves.

"What did you choose?" Jade had faith in her friend, that she wouldn't choose a film that would bore Jade to death, or make her vomit everywhere.

"Titanic!" It was one of the only movies they could both agree on, however they both liked it for very, very different reasons.

"Okay, come here" Jade opened the blanket, ready to cuddle Cat.

"One sec!" Reaching underneath their couch, Cat pulled out bibble before getting in the blanket with Jade. The brunette simply rolled her eyes, not bothering to comment. "You know, my brother once watched this movie and-" Jade immediately cut her off, pressing play on the DVD and hand feeding her bibble.

By the time the movie was over, Cat had mascara smudged down her face from sobbing, and even Jade's eyes were glistening more than usual. "Cat, c'mon" switching off the TV, Jade gathered the blanket, abandoning the bibble and ushered Cat into her room. "Bed" She pointed to the bed and Cat clambered in. Putting the blanket over both of them, Jade whispered goodnight before rolling over and attempting to sleep. A flash of lightning and rumbling of thunder prohibited her from sleeping due to a shaking Caterina.

Rolling back over, Jade murmured about the ridiculousness of the situation, but threw an arm over Cat for protection. When Cat still didn't stop shaking, Jade lightly stroked her hair, and quietly sang to her - even though she still hated lullabies but she sucked it up if it meant Cat would be okay and she'd be able to get some sleep.

**A/N: **

**I wanted to do a chapter that showed the relationship between Cat and Jade and how they had evolved. If you have any suggestions or comments either write a review, PM me, send me a tweet (LexayRaee) or message me on tumblr (lexihatessunshine) **

**-Lexi**


	4. Drowned Rats

Jade awoke, practically choking on bright red velvet hair. There was someone at their door, practically knocking it down. She debated about waking Cat, but decided against it as she didn't want to worry her friend. Her phone lit up, 4:18 the numbers read. Jade gave a sigh, she was slightly worried. Pulling on a cardigan, she got up from her bed and headed over towards the front door. Opening the table drawer beside their door, she grabbed some scissors, grasping them tightly in her hand, and put her hand behind her back.

Yanking the door open, she was greeted by two figures, both with their back to her. "Can I help you?" Although she tried to sound confident, threatening almost, her voice gave her away. She sounded terrified.

"Hey" The pair turned around to look at her, but only the male spoke. They were both smiling, and were both drenched in water.

"B-Beck? Tori?" Jade couldn't believe it. She thought they had been nothing more than a fling,Vega was just rebound. Clearly not. "I thought you guys didn't get in till later?" Staring at them, shocked it took a couple moments before she registered they were standing there, probably freezing.

"Come in, I'll go get some towels and blankets" inviting them into her home, she was still shocked. Heading in to the bedroom, she shook Cat awake. The redhead just groaned, and muttered something about Leonardo DiCaprio "CAT!" Jade gave a hiss, and shoved her, causing the girl to fall out of bed.

"What was that for?" Now she was awake and alert as ever. With an added bonus of pouting and head rubbing.

"Vega and Beck are here. Wh-"

"BECK!" Jade didn't have time to finish her sentence, Cat was out of the room and running up to the pair of drowned rats in the living room. Jade just sighed, and headed into the bathroom to grab some towels.

When she made another appearance, the three of them were sitting there with giant smiles on their face. A pangs of guilt and jealousy went off inside her like fireworks. He was never that happy with her. He never smiled like that when he was with her. "Here" giving them the towels, the pair stood up. Tori gave her a long hug, something Jade didn't return.

"I missed you!" The brunette was practically suffocating her. Jade just sighed and gave her a quick pat on the back.

"Uh yeah..I missed you too, Vega" they hadn't spoken since their High School career ended, and even at graduation they weren't really friends. They just spoke to each other when needed. Now Tori had everything though, and Jade hated her more than before.

"Hey" The Canadian boy behind her spoke up, giving her the dazzling smile that reminded her why she fell in love with him in the first place. He had gotten more muscles, and his jaw had become more defined. Stubble covered his chin, making him look very rugged and rough especially in his wet clothes. All Jade wanted to do, right there and then was kiss him. But at the same time she also had the burning desire to slap him for going out with Vega.

"Hey" That was all she could say. "Um, you guys can go into the bathroom and dry off, I'll make some coffee" Pointing to the bathroom, she directed them and yanked Cat into the kitchen with her. "Why are they here Cat?" She hissed at her friend.

"Their flight was cancelled due to the storm, but they managed to get on a flight and come here earlier instead! Isn't this great?" She couldn't see the downside to any of this - she couldn't see the downside on exactly why her best friend might be upset on the matter.

"Yeah, it's great" Jade grumbled and continued making the drinks.

"It's a really nice place you guys have here!" A feminine voice yelled from their living room, which made Cat disappear once more to join them.

Jade just sighed, trying to recollect her thoughts. Her head rested against the cabinets, and she didn't notice when a slightly taller guy came up behind her. "Want any help?"

His voice caused her to hit her head off of the cabinet. "Shit!" Jade didn't hear him come in to the kitchen, he scared her. "It's rude to scare people you know" The girl huffed, grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate and placed them in the living room before she stalked off to her own room. It was going to be a very, very long couple of weeks.

Sometime after Jade stormed into her room, like a stroppy teenager, she fell asleep. It was understandable, considering that her classes had only finished two days prior. By the time she had woken up, she felt better. Refreshed, like a new person, almost. That was, until she remember exactly who was currently in her apartment. With a sigh, Jade got up. She could hear the TV in the other room, but no talking. The three of them had probably gone out, leaving her to sleep. "Fuck sake Cat" The girl grumbled under her breath, the ditzy redhead was constantly leaving the TV on. Jade loved her, but it was one of those habits that really irritated her.

"Sorry, wrong person" A voice came from the living room, one that could only belong to a certain Canadian.

In fright, Jade jumped up, nearly smashing a lamp. "DAMMIT OLIVER!" Twice. Twice in the five hours he had been here, he had managed to scare her. Living with Cat, even though they were in New York, she wasn't on her toes constantly. He gave a sheepish grin which caused her to roll her eyes, as she walked over to him and flopped on to the seat beside him.

"So, we never got to talk earlier"

"I know"

The air was awkward, there was a lot of unfinished business between the two, that was for sure. Jade didn't know how to act around him, he broke her heart. How do you recover from that?

"So... You and Vega, huh?"

Beck gave a small smile, grateful she was starting conversation. "Yeah. We've been dating for eighteen months now and we've booked a holiday to.." He stopped talking when he looked at her. She didn't appear hurt, but she wasn't happy either. She was showing no emotion, and if it was still the same Jade West he knew, then it meant bad things. Usually it would lead to an argument, but they were older now. That wouldn't happen, right?

"That's nice" her heart was breaking in two, and Beck probably knew this. He knew her like the back of his hand. Well, he used to anyway. She gave him a small smile, and turned her attention back to the TV.

For three hours, until Cat and Tori came back with Andre and Robbie in tow, they sat there in silence. The only sound made from either of them was the occasional laughter as they sat watching friends re-runs.

**A/N:**

**Two updates in one day, wow aren't you lucky?**

**-Lexi**


	5. Announcement

By the time everyone else had got settled and were happily chatting in their living room, Jade was lying on her bed, reading Looking For Alaska by John Green for the millionth time. Whilst it wasn't exactly the most riveting, or the most well written, it acted as Jade's sort of gospel since she was fifteen and discovered the book. It was her favourite, and those who were close to her knew that she only read it in times of desperation, those times where she desperately needed to distract herself from the outside world. Or in this case the world just outside of her room.

She sighed, unable to fully concentrate on the book since her mind was racing. It was Christmas, why was he here? Shouldn't he be with his family? Shouldn't they all be with their families? Jade wouldn't be rude enough to ignore him completely, or strong enough, but perhaps there was a way she could avoid him at every moment possible. Everyone would understand, wouldn't they? Her only other problem was Vega - the girl was supposed to be saying its herself and Cat whilst Beck was rooming with Andre and Robbie. Since Cat and Jade had a larger apartment, it was obvious most of their time would be spent here.

A voice called out from behind her door, accompanied by knocking. Without really waiting for an answer, Cat came in quietly. "Hey" Jade gave her a. Small smile, although they were twenty now, Cat was still very innocent.

"We're going to Dina's. Do you want to come?" It was her favourite place, a small cafe just at the end of their block.

"Um...no I'm good, thanks Cat. You guys go on without me. I might be down later okay?"

At her decline, the redhead fully entered the room and sat beside Jade on the edge of her bed. "Are you feeling poo?" Jade nodded slightly, heartbreak was something like that right? Cat pulled her into a hug and said goodbye. Two minutes later, she heard the door click shut and was left alone in peace.

Deciding that a bath would be the perfect thing to get her head straight, Jade stripped of her clothes in her bedroom and went straight into the bathroom, only taking a towel with her. With nobody there she had no reason to cover up right? As she stepped into the bath, she plugged in her iPod and put her earphones in. Right now she wanted peace, that was all. Relaxation was her aim, and this was her way of achieving it.

It had only been five minutes. Five minutes of relaxation when someone opened the bathroom door. Opened the door to a very naked Jade West. Her eyes shot open, and she screamed as soon as she saw the figure in the doorway. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Standing up in the bath, she got out quickly and wrapped a towel around herself.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She was screaming at Beck, for walking in on her. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT"

Beck look terrified. Not even in their worst arguments did she get like this. She was absolutely mortified. "I-I just needed to pee and Cat gave me a key so I could g-"

She cut him off, not caring for his excuses. "DAMMIT BECK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" She stared at him for a few minutes, not expecting an answer but became frustrated when she didn't find one. As he was about to protest, argue his case, the others opened the door. All of them just saw her standing there, naked in a towel and Beck looking rather terrified.

"Um..." Tori was the first to speak but Jade didn't register a word that came out of her mouth.

"Get out" was all she said, aiming it at all of them as she stalked off to her room.

Punching pillows and slicing one up, gradually Jade felt better. Her anger and mortification faded, but her ego was bruised. If it was anyone else, she would have found it hilarious but right now? She was horrified. It took a few minutes, but eventually a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Choked sobs could be heard from her room, but since everyone was out, she didn't care. Someone knocked on her door, and naturally she told them to fuck off. Except instead of doing as requested, they opened the door and sat beside her. Her head was turned the complete opposite way, not caring for who it was but taking a wild guess anyway. "Go away Beck. I don't want to talk to you"

"Wrong person" The person beside her was Tori. If anything, that was worse.

"I don't want to talk to you either" Jade's head was still turned, Vega was still beside her.

"Then don't talk, listen" She considered protesting, kicking Tori out of her room, but decided to give her a chance. Jade owed her that much. "I'm not saying I understand what you're going through at all, because I don't. But Beck and I are happy Jade, and this might hurt. Seeing us together. But it's Christmas, which is why I'm asking, just for these few weeks that we play nice" Jade scoffed, but Tori continued "If not for Beck and I, then for Cat" this got her listening. "Come out, tonight. Robbie, Beck and I are all going to do the tourist-y things for a few hours but we'll be back by six. And then we want to go out for dinner. And by we, I mean Beck and I. We want to treat the four of you to dinner, as we have something we do need to tell you. You might still hate me, and I get that, but please come Jade"

For two minutes, the pair sat there in silence, Jade mulling everything over. With a sigh, she simply muttered the word okay and then a rather triumphant Tori walked out, taking care to close the door as silently as possible behind her. And once she'd gone, Jade didn't cry. She picked up the pieces.

Taking a few minutes to regain her composure, Jade walked out to five familiar faces in her living room. "Okay I have an idea" Cat clapped excitedly, but Andre and Beck traded suspicious looks, not entirely sure where this was going.. "Since Tori and Beck are treating us to dinner, how about you ditch the plans of going out with Robbie and instead, we go shopping? You guys can do whatever you want, but for five hours, the girls are going shopping"

Tori looked at Beck, not knowing whether to agree or not. He gave her a small nod, and she confirmed. Cat however, agreed straight away. "Right then! Guys fuck off, the girls need to get ready. We're going shopping!"

Everything Jade did had an ulterior motive. This one? To find out exactly how serious Beck and Tori were. He was hers, and she still loved him. It was only for her ability of self-control that she managed to not pounce on him the first time she saw him again.

By the time the girls had gotten back from their shopping trip, it was half six and Jade had learned nothing. Every time she brought it up, they got distracted. She played nice with Vega for nothing. However there had been a surprise promised for dinner and Jade was anxious for it to happen. As they got in, she sent a quick text to Andre informing him they were back and then went to get ready for dinner.

When the males appeared at seven, all three girls were ready - something that came as a big surprise. Jade knew she looked good, wearing a strapless red top and black skirt with black tights and red converse. Her style hadn't changed much, but she ditched the boots occasionally. "Ready to go?" When everyone else nodded, they were ushered out the door as Jade locked up while Beck lingered to talk to her.

Shoving her key back into her bag, they began walking, and it wasn't as awkward as before. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about earlier" he started an apology, one that Jade just knew he had probably rehearsed a billion times in his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for blowing up in your face earlier" She gave him a smile and they walked, side-by-side until they met the others. It wasn't uncomfortable like before, it was nice. Except she had to use a lot of self control to not grab his hand and hold it like the old times, or go under his arm. She missed his warmth, his smell and just...him.

As they reached the group, Beck went off to Tori, giving her a forehead kiss like he used to give her. A pang of jealousy went off inside her, but she distracted herself with a conversation with Robbie. He was talking about his life in San Francisco and she didn't give a damn, but she didn't say anything, just nodding occasionally

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry so lets go" Andre announced to the group with them nodding in agreement so he lead the way and they headed to the restaurant.

By the time they reached the place, it had started raining. At the moment it was only light rain, nothing that bothered her too much. Taking a seat, she sat opposite Beck, who was beside Tori, who was beside Andre, and next to Cat with Robbie on the side of her. They ordered drinks, and all throughout the conversation that flowed a little too easy, Tori and Beck kept exchanging glances. Jade could tell something was off, to her, Beck was like cellophane.

"What is it?" She questioned Beck and Tori, wanting to know exactly what the big secret is.

"What do you mean?" Tori responded, acting innocent but the smile on her face gave it away.

Andre decided to chime in "Jade's right, you two have been off all day" Now the grins on both Beck and Tori's face were getting larger.

"Should we tell them?" Beck nodded at her.

"Tell us what?" Jade demanded to know the answer, slightly hurt she didn't know considering just how close she and Beck were, once upon a time.

"Well, you see, the thing is..." Tori started, not exactly knowing how to word it.

"Tell us! Tell us! Are you guys getting a puppy? One time, my brother saw this dog and -" Cat was rambling as she normally did.

"CAT!" Jade reminded her to stop rambling, there was news and she was desperate to find out what it was.

"Sorry" She did a small pout, and rested her head on Robbie, who put an arm around her, like Beck and Jade used to be. She made a mental note of this, she knew of Shapiro's crush on Cat - that had been around since junior high - but something told her Cat was starting to like him back.

Turning her attention to Tori and Beck she wanted them to know she had not forgotten. "We were going to tell you later but.."

"Vega..." Jade's tone was threatening, could she not just get on with it, without the theatrics?

**A/N:**

**this chapter was more of a filler, apologies. **

**-Lexi**


	6. Rock The Boat

Rain screamed down upon the city, bright lights surrounded her and voices were scattered. There was no end goal, no place where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get out of there as quick as possible. She thanked her past self for wearing converse tonight, a change she was grateful for.

Water poured down her face, a mixture of rain and her own tears. There was no way this could have happened, no way.

"Jade!" She heard her name being called, but offered no response. She reached the door of the apartment block. Pushing her fellow tenants out of the way, much to their protest, she stole their elevator and headed straight for her shared apartment with Cat. By the time she reached the door, she was shaking so bad she couldn't grasp her keys firmly enough to open the door.

Her entire body was in panic mode, she was like a deer in headlights. Still unable to get the key inside its lock, she struggled repeatedly before two hands came and guided her own. A flash of red came into her view, and she pushed open the door, getting inside quickly before slamming it closed. "It's okay, it's okay. Shhh" The brunette had sank against the door, and into the arms of a very worried looking Cat.

"Why?" Was the only word she could croak out, her voice a trembling whisper.

"I don't know" it was the only response that Cat could possibly offer in an attempt to console her crying friend. With tenderness, she stroked her hair, calming her friend. "C'mon, go to bed Jade. You can't sleep against the door" the girl giggled slightly, earning a strained smile from her pained friend.

"Your right Cat. Go back to see the others. I'll...I'll be okay" offering her as reassuring a smile as she could muster, the girl practically crawled to her room before flopping on the bed in her clothes. Two minutes later, when she was believed to be fast asleep, Cat came in and tucked her up in her blanket and removed her shoes, not bothering to attempt her clothes in fear of waking her. Planting a small kiss on her forehead and lightly stroked her hair once more before heading back out to the location her friends currently occupied. As soon as Jade heard the click that notified Cat had left, she once more started sobbing - this time silently. That night, was the first in a long time in which Jade West had cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke with a foggy memory and the sound of raised voices.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know"

"You love her?"

"No, I never said that!"

The voices were ceased when a slam of the door came, showing that one or both had left. Sitting up in her bed, Jade debated on whether or not to face the two people yelling. Last night came rushing back to her, as soon as she heard the voices. Letting out a choked sob, she flopped back onto the bed, wishing it all to have been a dream. When a knock came at the door, she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Hearing footsteps come towards her, she held her breathe slightly before releasing it again, realising it must be one of her friends. Whoever it was, they sat down on her bed, next to her.

"I don't know if you heard any of that, but you probably did. I don't know if you're awake now, which is why I'm hoping you aren't so I can tell you this. You've turned my life upside down, again. I was...content. Happy. But then we took this trip and it's upside down and I'm confused and I don't know what I want. It's like that scene in At World's End when they're tipping the boat either side to make it go upside down. I feel like that, that's what you do to me. You make me feel crazy but then it feels okay again. And I don't know if I want to rock the boat..." The person gave a small sigh, and leant over, giving her a forehead kiss. She could feel their eyes burning on her, and once more held her breath. As the person stood up, they looked at her one last time before exiting her room, having said what they had to.

As soon as Jade knew they had gone, she released her breath and rolled over onto her back. What was she supposed to do now? She felt like the boat had been rocked and right now she didn't know what she was supposed to do... All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and lie in her room forever. Nobody would really be surprised, given the recent news and the fact she hates the holidays. Maybe her solution was that simple. She could just not leave her room for a while, until everyone left again. Of course, she couldn't. This was all fantasy.

Planting her feet on the ground, Jade stood up and headed to her wardrobe. Undressing from her outfit from the previous night, memories flashed through her brain. The conversations beforehand, the announcement, running, crying and sleeping.

_"Sorry" She did a small pout, and rested her head on Robbie, who put an arm around her, like Beck and Jade used to be. She made a mental note of this, she knew of Shapiro's crush on Cat - that had been around since junior high - but something told her Cat was starting to like him back._

_Turning her attention to Tori and Beck she wanted them to know she had not forgotten. "We were going to tell you later but.."_

_"Vega..." Jade's tone was threatening, could she not just get on with it, without the theatrics? _

_Beck couldn't hide the grin on his face, it was absolutely enormous. Tori placed her hands on her stomach and gave a nod to Beck. "We're going to have a baby!" He was ecstatic about the news, but it only took five seconds for it to sink in before Jade excused herself and ran out into the pouring rain _

A baby. Beck and Tori were going to have a baby. Which meant they had to have sex.. The thought sent shudders down Jade's spine, she couldn't imagine Beck being with anyone but her, as selfish as that sounded. He made her life topsy-turvey. He made her rock the boat. But in light of this information, Jade didn't know if she could ask him to rock the boat. Take a chance, take a gamble on her. She was wild and unpredictable, Tori was calm and sensible. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe this baby was exactly the kind of news she needed for her to enable herself to move on from her high school love.

**A/N: **

**So that was the big announcement. Was it what you expected? Did you think it was going to be something entirely different or did you think that Tori would be pregnant? What do you think this now means for Jade?**

**-Lexi**


End file.
